


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen Unit [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Arrest, Bleeding Hands, Blood and Injury, Character Bleed, Chwe Hansol | Vernon Being An Idiot, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Explosions, Explosives, Gen, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Protective Team, Team Feels, Team as Family, Vernon makes stupid decisions, Whump, glass door, protective Seventeen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Seventeen Unit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799065
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**10:25 AM**

Vernon honestly thought that it would be a routine mission.Apart from being his first solo field mission of course,but other than that,he was expecting it to go off without a hitch.

Turns out though,he may have just been a bit too confident.

Because here he was,laying down on the concrete with his ears ringing,his hand covered in blood and his head throbing.


End file.
